


Corpse Groom

by HisLadyshipTheFangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Corpse Bride AU, F/F, F/M, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, I had no choice, JacCup, M/M, and also there's Hans, anyways i'm so happy about this!, he was the only one awful enough for gothel, i've wanted to do this for so long, it's so hard deciding what to change and what to leave in, my hope, sorry - Freeform, that's a match made in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack Corpse Bride AU<br/>Hiccup runs away after completely ruining the rehearsal for  his arranged wedding. while in the forest, he awakens a young corpse who's been waiting for true love for years. Convinced that Hiccup is his husband, they go to the land of the dead. But Hiccup wants to get home. After all, this was just a mistake right? Right?<br/>If you want a high quality summary, watch Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. It is one of my favorite movies of all time. Also the plot may be slightly easier to understand once you have the world in your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Groom

A folio was opened, a pen dipped in ink. Slowly, precisely, the pen was lowered onto the heavy paper and began to move. Elegant swirls bloomed across the page, forming into distinct wings. A head was added, and the small circles at the tops of the wings completed the drawing.  
Hiccup sat back in his chair and sighed contentedly. Before him was a complete drawing of a butterfly from the front and side, along with a close up of the head. He put the folio away and stood up, opening his window. Then he picked up the bell jar that was resting on the top of his desk. The butterfly that had been trapped inside flew into the room, then sensing fresh air, out the window. Hiccup smiled as he watched it fly down.  
Just then, he heard an angry shout. Hiccup looked down and saw his parents staring up at him. He realized that he was late and dashed out his door and down the stairs of his parent’s new house. Flying out the door, he jumped into the carriage and it began moving.  
“Well done son, you really hooked a winner this time!”  
“Now all you have to do is reel her in.”  
Hiccup looked at his dad and stepmother. “I’m already reeling, mother.”  
His dad, Stoick, had been the first person to put haddock in cans, allowing him to sell his fish anywhere he wanted. it had brought the family enormous wealth, and before long several potential suitors for Hiccup. His stepmother, Elinor, insisted that she be called mother at all times. It was stiff and formal, and Hiccup hated it, but his dad had insisted he listen to her, so mother it was.  
“Shouldn’t Ms. Anderson be marrying a lord or something?  
“Nonsense son.”  
“We are just as good as the Andersons.”  
The carriage made its way around the square, stopping at the mansion opposite theirs.  
“I don’t understand why we couldn’t just walk.”  
“Oh Hiccup, you will soon be a lord. And a lord does not walk, he uses a carriage.”  
Hiccup sighed and got out of the carriage, then walked up the steps. He waited for his father and Elinor to catch up, and was about to ring the doorbell when he was spun around. Elinor began smoothing out the front of his suit, arranging his cravat, tugging and pulling and smoothing out his hair until Hiccup was about to scream. So engrossed were they that neither noticed that Stoick had sidestepped them and rang the doorbell.  
Meanwhile, In the bowls of the massive home, A young woman with braided golden hair almost down to the floors was having her corsets laced by an elderly maid.  
“Oh Hildegarde, What if Hiccup and I don’t- She gasped as the corsets were pulled tight- Like each other?”  
“Like each other? Rapunzel my dear, that has nothing to do with Marriage.”  
Rapunzel looked up, where a tall beautiful woman stood. Her red dress and long curly black hair created an intimidating figure.  
“I mean really, do think your father and I ‘like’ each other?  
“Surely you must, only a little?”  
Rapunzel’s mother and stepfather, a tall redheaded man named Hans, looked at each other.  
“Of course not!” They both said in unison.  
“Now darling, get those corsets laced properly. Mother can hear you speak without gasping.” With that, both exited the room and walked down the hall. When they got to the stairs, Lady Anderson said “Marriage is a partnership, a little tit for tat. You’d think a lifetime watching us might have taught her that!”  
As the door was opened by the butler, Hiccup was still being fussed over by Elinor. Elinor glanced over, noticed the doors were opened and quickly righted herself.  
“Oh my. Such grandeur, such impeccable taste!” It seemed like Elinor had to punctuate every step with a comment. Soon, all three were in the room, standing before the Andersons. The butler stood on the side, said “Lord and Lady Anderson, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock.  
Lady Gothel Anderson sniffed, and Stoick removed his hat. “You must be Miss Rapunzel… you don’t look a day over 20!”  
Gothel leaned over to Hans and muttered “Smile darling, Smile!”  
Hans attempted to comply, which resulted in a grimace with one corner of his mouth turned up. “Well hello, what a pleasure, welcome to our home!”  
Elinor snapped open her fan, chuckled, and said “Thank you.”  
Luckily, Gothel took over then. “We’ll be taking tea in the west drawing room. Do come this way. It’s just through here.”  
Elinor began complementing everything within her field of vision again, and Hiccup distinctly heard his father say “Bit shabby really.” Seeing this as his opportunity to sneak away, Hiccup walked a bit slower and stopped at the entrance to the hallway. The parents walked along into a room at the end, and shut the door behind them.  
Hiccup sighed in relief and looked around him. The mansion was beautiful, but cold. It looked like a museum: Nice to look at, but unfit for really living in. One thing that captivated Hiccup was the large grand piano in the corner.  
Hiccup took a seat at the bench and gently lifted the lid. It was a beautiful instrument, and hiccup played a few notes to see how well it was tuned. Satisfied, Hiccup began playing a soft, slow tune. As he played, some of his nerves evaporated and he became happier. The music floated through the house, softly and sweetly.  
Rapunzel looked up from her table and smiled. Someone was playing the piano quite well. Looking around, she realized that her mother was probably entertaining the Haddocks, so she walked to her door and opened it. She walked down the hall and peeked out the balcony, where she saw a tall man playing piano.  
“So this is Hiccup.” Rapunzel thought. Entranced by his playing, she moved quietly down the stairs and walked across the main hall to stand beside him.  
Hiccup was so focused on the music he only glanced at Rapunzel before turning back to the piano. Then he realized who was standing next to him and startled, standing up quickly and knocking over the bench. the vase on the piano rocked and almost fell over, but Hiccup caught it in time. Looking at Rapunzel, he said “Please forgive me.” He then picked up the bench and set it upright.  
Rapunzel smiled and said “Your playing is lovely. Mother won’t let me near the piano. She says music is dangerous for a young lady. And mother knows best I suppose.”  
“She’s so kind and quiet.” Hiccup thought, before he realized that they were alone and said “If I may ask, Ms. Anderson, where is your chaperone?”  
“Perhaps, in light of the circumstances, you could call me Rapunzel?”

“Oh. Oh of course. “Rapunzel…”  
“Yes, Hiccup?”  
“Tomorrow we are to be m- ma- m-  
“Married?”  
“Yes, married…”  
Rapunzel smiled and rested her hand on the piano. “You know, since I was a young girl, i’ve dreamed of my wedding day. I would find someone who cares for me, and it would be outdoors, in the light. Silly, isn’t it?”  
Hiccup was a little bit dazed and muttered Yes, silly…” Before he realized what he had said and quickly corrected himself “I mean No! No, not- not silly at all. He somehow managed to trip over his own feet and said knock over the vase on the piano. The small flower and a tiny puddle of water spilled onto the piano.  
Rapuunzel smiled and picked up the flower, smelling it. Hiccup smiled as well, feeling something strange. It was a good feeling, and then he realized: He was starting to fall for Rapunzel. It was foreign, but he enjoyed the feeling and decided to go with it.  
Rapunzel held the flower up to Hiccup, who took it and smelled it as well. They both smiled at each other before-  
“WHAT IMPROPRIETY IS THIS!?”  
Both looked over to see Gothel standing in the doorway, looking furious. Striding over to Rapunzel, she said “You should not be alone together! Here it is one minute before Five and you’re not at the chapel! Pastor Gallswells is waiting!”  
Gothel dragged Rapunzel off, leaving Hiccup to follow them.  
Three Hours Later  
“Let’s try it again Master Haddock.”  
Hiccup sighed and lifted his candle. “With this candle-“ He put the wick to the larger candle on the altar and tried to light it, but it didn’t catch. He tried again and again, but the wick refused to catch fire.  
“Should I go up there and do it for him?” Elinor whispered to Stoick  
“Let him do it on his own.”  
Hiccup looked over to the Andersons, sitting and looking like they both wanted to kill him. Rapunzel was trying not to giggle. Honestly, if it wasn’t for her Hiccup would have ran out of the rehearsal a hour ago.  
“MASTER HADDOCK!”  
“Huh? Oh!”  
“Focus Master Haddock, focus! With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine. FROM THE TOP.”  
Everyone heard the doorbell ring, and Hans muttered “Get the door Emil.”  
Pastor Gallswells sighed and said “Let’s just pick it up at the candle bit.”  
Rapunzel quickly lit Hiccup’s candle while he wasn’t looking.  
Emil returned, bearing a card. “A Lord Black, sir.”  
A tall man walked into the room then. Dressed in all black, he was elegant and intimidating. His pale, almost grey skin and golden eyes only added to this.  
“I haven’t a head for dates… Apparently i’m a day early.”  
Hans leaned over to Gothel and muttered “Is he from your side of the family?”  
Gothel stared at the card before saying “I can’t recall. Emil, a seat for Lord Black.”  
A new chair appeared out of nowhere and Lord Black carefully sat down. He looked at Hiccup and said “Do carry on.”  
“Right. With this hand, I will… I-“ Hiccup was cut short as he bumped into the altar.  
“Three steps, three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married?  
“No!”  
“You don’t?” Rapunzel asked, looking heartbroken.  
“No that’s not what I meant, I meant that I do not, not wish to marry you that is to say I want very much so-“ Hiccup was cut short again, this time by Pastor Gallswells' staff whacking him on the head.  
“Pay attention! Have you at least remembered to bring the ring?”  
“Yes, of course! Here-“ Hiccup brought out the ring, but his hands were shaking so much that it slipped from his fingers and rolled across the room. Hiccup sighed and chased it, diving and sliding across the floor. He managed to grab it, then noticed that his arm was under Gothel’s dress. He scrambled to his feet and said “Do forgive me.”  
A sizzling sound brought to Hiccup’s attention that his now lit candle had fallen and ignited the edge of Gothel’s dress. Everyone screamed and Hans began stomping on the flame. He pushed Hiccup aside and said “Out of the way you ninny!”  
Elinor began fanning it and screeching about stains until Gothel pushed her away and said “Stop fanning it you fool!”  
Elinor turned to Stoick and began screaming at him to find water, Rapunzel was torn between laughter and concern at the altar, and the pastor just sighed and closed his book.  
Lord Black calmly walked up to the altar and took the glass of wine. He walked over to the group and poured the wine on the fame, extinguishing it immediately, and tossed the cup behind him, where it was caught on a serving tray by Emil.  
“ENOUGH!” Everyone looked to Pastor Gallswells. “This wedding cannot commence until he is properly prepared!”  
He then turned to Hiccup. “Young man, learn your vows.”  
Hiccup looked around, seeing everyone’s angry faces and Rapunzel’s saddened one. He backed out of the room, trying to feel around for the door and let himself out. He ran through the mansion and out the door, then down the street and out of town. In the distance, the church was dimly lit, and the forest bathed in moonlight. Hiccup decided to walk through the forest, trying to clear his head.  
As he entered the woods, he began muttering to himself. “Oh Rapunzel… she must think i’m such a fool.”  
“HEAR YE HEAR YE! REHERSAL IN RUINS AS HADDOCK BOY CAUSES CHAOS!  
FISHY FIANCÉ COULD BE CANNED!  
ANDERSONS ALL FIRED UP AS HADDOCK DISASTER RUINS REHERSAL!  
Hiccup sighed and stared at the town crier, who went on as if he hadn’t seen the boy at the edge of the woods. Hiccup turned around and walked in.  
“I mean really,” Hiccup said to himself, his brows furrowed. “It’s just a few simple vows.  Um, With this hand I will take your wine! No.”  
He continued walking and said “With this hand, I will cup your…” He stopped and blushed. “Oh goodness no!”  
“With this candle, I will… I will!” Hiccup sighed and said “I will set your mother on fire.”  
Throwing up his arms, he walked into a small hilly clearing. He sat down on a stump and dropped his head into his hands. “It’s no use.” He said, before he spied the small stem coming out of his pocket. He pulled out the flower that Rapunzel had given him and sniffed it. Hiccup stood up with determined face and confident posture.  
“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”  
Smiling, he walked over to two trees, one curved and leafy, the other with a thin stalk and a cloud of tiny branches at the top.  
“Ah Mrs. Anderson. You’re looking lovely this evening. What’s that Mr. Anderson? Call you dad? If you insist sir.”  
He ran back across the clearing, stopping by a thick branch. He snapped the end off and touched the point to another twig.. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness!”  
Hiccup moved over and dropped to a small branch that looked almost like a hand. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine!” With that he slipped the ring onto the extended “finger”.  
“Oh yes! I did it!” Hiccup cried out, dancing around the clearing. “Did anyone see that?”  
Hiccup was startled by a loud caw, and looked to see a bunch of crows sitting on the branches of the trees. “Except for you.” He said, feeling creeped out by the way the crows were staring at him. He quickly walked to the branch to remove his ring from it. But just as he was about to grab it, the branch moved.  
Suddenly Hiccup’s arm was pulled down into the ground with the branch. Sunk in to his armpit, Hiccup cried out and tried to free himself. He pulled and pulled, finally rewarded when he heard a snap and his arm flew out. He stumbled back and landed sitting, then looked at his arm. What was there was not a branch, but the bones of a human hand and arm. Hiccup screamed and flung his arm backwards; the bones flew off and landed a short distance away. Behind Hiccup, a cracking sound rang out. Hiccup looked and saw that the ground where the hand had been was cracking apart. From the ground, another hand, this one covered in pale blue skin came up and grasped at some roots. Slowly the hole in the ground widened, and a figure rose up out of it. The face was covered with a veil, but hiccup saw a flowing white shirt and brown pants. Her figure was lithe, beautiful, and terrifying. A large gash in the shirt revealed her ribcage, and the left leg was all bone. The figure stepped out of the hole in the ground and Hiccup saw a pale foot. He looked back up just in time for the woman to lift her veil.  
It looked like a boy’s face.  
Their pale white hair, short and messy, made them look young. Their eyes were the brightest shade of blue, they glowed in the moonlight. The creature stepped forward and stared at Hiccup.  
“I do.” The deep voice was unmistakably male  
Hiccup screamed and scrambled to his feet, running away from the zombie. “A zombie, I’ve finally gone crazy.” Hiccup thought to himself as he ran through the woods, slipping down a hill. He looked back to see that the creature had picked up his arm and reattached it, and was now moving towards him. Hiccup turned around just in time to run into a tree. His vision blurred, Hiccup saw something moving towards him, which resolved into three blurred things heading towards him. He turned and smacked into the tree again, then dodged around it and continued running. His vision cleared just in time for him to run onto a frozen stream. Feet slipping and sliding, Hiccup moved slowly across. He looked back to find the thing closer than ever. He put on an extra burst of speed and made it out of the stream. But just as he thought he was in the clear a branch snagged the shoulder of his suit coat. Hiccup cried out and pulled at it until it ripped off, then continued on.  
Faster and faster he ran, pushing through branches until he burst out of the forest and across the way. He ran onto the road and didn’t stop until he was on the bridge.  
Finally allowing himself to catch his breath, Hiccup looked back towards the forest. He could see nobody, and no creature. He sighed in relief, and turned around, only to see it standing right in front of him. Hiccup screamed and backed up, finally seeing him in all his glory. The corpse moved closer and crows circled around them. Then the corpse smiled at him and Hiccup felt a strange twinge in his gut. It was like the first time he met Rapunzel, only stronger.  
They were only an inch apart now and The corpse said “You may kiss the groom.”  
And somehow, for whatever reason, Hiccup shut his eyes. Their lips met: Hiccup’s rough, chapped and burning; the corpse’s smooth, light, and freezing.  
And when he kissed Hiccup, Hiccup kissed back.  
When the crows cleared, there was no one on the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness i'm so happy. This is something i've wanted to do for so long... I just hope people will like it.  
> There will be a few elements that are changed, but i'm trying to keep the world as true as possible to the original. A lot of the background characters are the same, because they play distinct roles and there were no decent equivalents to replace them with.  
> PS: If anyone knows the reference the chapter title makes i will love you forever.


End file.
